Mexico
| previousseason = Bali | nextseason = iSurv1vor 19 }} iSurv1vor — The Sonoran Desert is the eighteenth season of the Online Reality Game iSurv1vor It is the first season since to begin with three tribes. On Day 1, the castaways were informed that six sets of pre-existing relationships and six strangers without a prior connection were in the game, the identities weren't publicly revealed however a reward for the person to uncover all relationships and strangers will win a prize. Unlike those with history have no obligation to work with each other and whether or not they wish to reveal this information is entirely up to them. The second twist of the game was that the location of the Hidden Immunity Idol at Tribal Council, this season contestants iS Points will be used to purchase the Idol in a silent auction whilst they're voting a player out. The person who outbids the others will have the Idol played automatically on them, negating any/all votes. iS Points (known as iS Pesos) returned with the Castaways starting out with a pre-determined amount, earning more by placing first in the Immunity Challenge as a tribe (with second place just securing Immunity) or ranking in 1st place in the "Player of the Week" poll conducted by the Alumni. Tie-break situations would not be resolved by points as what happened in the previous season, instead being resolved by past votes. Production Season 18 was officially announced on March 1st, 2013 after the Bali reunion. Sandros, Kirin and Tucker confirmed their return to the series along with newcomer Adrian. Casting for the season began June 22nd, 2013 through the game forum with the cast announcement on July 14th. This season saw the first full cast of new players since with the roster expanded to eighteen. Alumni of the series were invited to watch the game and vote in weekly polls and discuss the game in real-time. Seven former players were selected as Prediction Writers who would have access to castaway journals whilst the Alumni would have exclusive access to tribe forums. Proboards Change iSurv1vor is ran on the free message board service Proboards which involved a drastic change in the way the forum is designed in April 2013. Mexico will be the first season to be played under the new style. The Production Team have confirmed that this season, those exclusive to the alumni group will have access to confessionals. Twists Tribal Council Idol Similar to that of the Hidden Immunity Idol in , the castaways were informed that their iS Points (pesos) would be used to take part in a Silent Auction at the start of their Tribal Council. When a player casts their vote privately, they will also bid all or a portion of the points they've earned so far in the competition. If they are successful, the Idol immediately negates any/all votes cast against that person unless otherwise stated (ie. handing the Idol to somebody else) The Idol is then returned to the Host and will appear at subsequent Tribal Councils until the Final Five players. Pre-Existing Relationships As is routine with Online Reality Games, certain players have competed with/against the same people. This season, twelve of the castaways were informed they would be playing against somebody they know (the six without a connection are simply known as strangers) and they are under no obligation to work together. The castaways were given an optional task to uncover the identities of the partners and strangers in order to win the ability to control the vote of one other person in the game up to the Final Six. The winner uncovered the pairings and strangers on Day 2. Castaways Eighteen new players to the series are divided into three tribes called Aguila, La Araña & Serpiente, Spanish for Eagle, Spider and Snake respectively. : The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils where the castaway was eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' Episode Guide Voting History } | style="text-align: left;"|Billy |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Bryan |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Cody |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Dashon |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Davey |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Jacob |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Jermin |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Joe |- | | style="text-align: left;"|John |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Kurtis |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Rich |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Sassy |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Skylar |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Slayer |- | | style="text-align: left;"|T.J. |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Tina |- | | style="text-align: left;"|T.Q. |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Zavi |- |} Trivia * This is the first eighteen player season since . * Tribes weren't divided by "common-ground" unlike the last two seasons, being drafted by Production prior to the game starting. * All Episode titles will be in Spanish. * Sassy, Slayer and Zavi are nicknames for Cassandra, Michael and Peter respectively. References External Links Category:Seasons